A Summer You'll Never Forget
by The New Bella Cullen
Summary: Bella lives in pheonix, and its summer vaca.She goes to the pool and meets the Cullens and Hales.Love is found. But summer ends and they part.3 years later,she moves to forks,and has forgotten them.So what happens when they meet again.review,usual pairs.
1. Meeting You

Well, heres my new story. I hope you like it, plz review. So here is the full summary. So Bella lives with Renee in Phoenix since she was 5. One year on summer vacation, she meets her friends at the public pool, and also meets the amazing Cullens and Hales. Will love be found? But when summer ends, the Cullens and Hales must go back to Forks, Washington. 4 years later, Bella decides it's time to spend some quality time with Charlie, who lives in Forks. She forgets that's where Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper live. So when she goes to school on her first day, boy is she in for a big surprise. What will happen? Will old love be remembered? Will anything be the same? Read and find out! So there you go. And remember, review=loves! and here we go...

Also, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer!

-The New Bella Cullen

BPOV

I hurried and threw the last dirty shirt on my floor into my hamper. I took one last glance at my room and smiled to myself. Finally... I'm done! I looked in the mirror to check my clothes so I knew I looked okay before I left. I was wearing a dark blue tank and a pair of denim mini shorts along with blue flip-flops. My hair was up in a ponytail and a pair of Coach sunglasses were perched on top of my head. I nodded to myself and grabbed my purse and ran downstairs, trying not to trip. I got to the kitchen and stopped. Renee turned around and smiled.

"All done?" she asked. I just nodded and went to hug her.

"I'll be home before 11:00." I told her. She nodded and I ran out the door. I was heading to the public pool down the street to meet my best friends. I put my sunglasses over my eyes because the Arizona sun was blinding. I walked down the quiet street to the pool, the only sounds were rustling animals and the _thwack, thwack, thwack _of my flip flops. I reached the public pool and opened the gate. I looked around and spotted my 3 best friends, Amber, Hannah and Lacie sitting at our usual spots. I walked up to them, dropped my bag and took my seat in the middle of Amber and Hannah. They looked over and smiled, with Hannah greeting me first.

"Hey! About time. We thought the mom locked you up!" said Hannah. She laughed, causing me to giggle and explain how I had to clean my room first. They all smiled and nodded, understanding my mom's rules.

While they went back to tanning, I told them I was going to go get a drink. They nodded as I stood up and took off my shorts and tank, so I was in my dark blue bikini. It had little designs all over it and on the right breast, was a crown in big jewels. The bottoms were cover in the same designs, but without the crown. I grabbed a dollar and headed to the concession stand, aware of the eyes following me, but I was so used to it now, I could ignore it without my face getting red every time I walked somewhere.

When I was about half way there I heard someone yell "Watch Out!" and when I turned, a huge boy ran into me and accidentally pushed me into the water. I screamed as I fell in and came up spluttering. I searched around for my sunglasses and finally found them then looked at the boy who had run into me. He was looking down at me, a huge grin on his face, and his hand was extended toward me. I was glaring at him at first, but after a minute I grabbed his hand. When I was up, my friends came running over to me.

"Oh my god! Bella, are you okay?" Amber asked. I nodded and took my hair done. It was ruined now, so why keep it up. I put my sunglasses on, looked at my friends, and we all started laughing our asses off. The huge boy just looked at us and started laughing too. After we were done, I noticed other people had gathered around the boy, 2 girls and 2 boys.

One girl was short and petite, with spiky, jet black hair sticking out in all directions. She looked like a fairy with the smile on her face and green eyes. The other girl was gorgeous. Just being in a room with her would probably take a few hits at any girl's self-esteem. She had long, shimmering honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and a models body that any girl would give their soul to have. She was smiling also and came up to stand by the big burly boy. He was very tall, and very well built. He looked like a serious weight-lifter, and with one look anyone would be intimidated by him. But when you got a good look, he just looked adorable. He had dark curly hair, brown eyes, and a dimpled smile. One other guy looked just like the blonde girl. Twins, was my first thought. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a well build. And the last guy, well let's just say, he could probably be Adonis himself. He was gorgeous. He had bronze hair, a good build, and shimmering green eyes. _Like emeralds,_ I thought. He looked at me and gave me a breathe-taking crooked grin.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I was trying to catch this football." The burly boy held up a football and laughed. "I'm Emmett Cullen." He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. I grabbed his huge hand with my small one, and it was immediately engulfed. He had a strong but soft grip.

"It's okay. I'm Bella. This is Hannah, Lacie, and Amber." I introduced all of us and they waved. The small fairy ran up to me and held out her hand. I took it hesitantly. She laughed, a tinkling, bell-like sound.

"I'm Alice Cullen! It's great to meet you! Oh, by the way, I LOVE your bikini! Where'd you get it?" she rushed out. I almost didn't get it all.

"Um, a designer store in the mall. I don't remember the name." I smiled at her and she pouted a bit but then smiled again. The blonde girl stepped up next.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale. And this is my twin, Jasper." She said and pointed to the blonde haired boy. He just smiled and waved. We waved back. The god walked up next. I could've sworn I heard my friends stop breathing.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and I took it. His hand was so warm. I almost pulled back though because, when I grabbed his hand, an electric shock shot through my body. I think he felt it to because he looked down at our hands, then let go.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said again, sounding like a complete idiot. He laughed a musical, velvety laugh and smiled at me. So we all talked for a while and we found out that they were in town for the summer, on vacation with their parents. They actually lived in Washington, and were in 8th grade, just like us. I had a lot of fun. But all too soon, my friends had to leave, so I was left with the Cullen and Hales. Well, mostly Edward because after a while, Rosalie and Emmett went in the pool to swim, and Alice and Jasper were standing by the gate, talking.

"So, have you lived in Phoenix your whole life?" Edward asked. We were sitting alone in the chairs, facing each other. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I live here with my mom. She divorced my dad about 9 years ago, when I was 5. I didnt understand then, but now I do." I told him. He smiled at me and told me about his parents and Alice and Emmett. They were like best friends. He told me how they met the Hales, and how Alice, Jasper, and Emmett and Rose got together. I laughed here and there, and found I liked being around Edward. He was a great guy. And so were Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. They were a lot of fun. Soon we got bored of the pool, and I showed them around the block. We walked to the park and everyone broke away into little groups. I sat down on the swings, and Edward came up behind me and started pushing me. I laughed and enjoyed going higher and higher.

He soon stopped pushing me and sat down in the seat next to me as we talked. I then thought that maybe I should ask for his number. He gave it to me and also everyone else's and I told him mine. It was getting dark and soon the stars polluted the skies. I got up from the swing and lay down in the sand, looking up at the stars. Edward looked down at me and joined me. His arm lightly touched mine and I felt that electric shock again.

"I love looking at the stars." I admitted and I felt Edward's eyes on me. I turned to look at him, and was lost in his emerald orbs, and he was looking into my chocolate ones. He gave me his crooked grin and touched my hand. Another shock. And all too soon, the moment was ruined as we heard the others come up to us.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should head back to the houses." said Jasper. He had a nice voice, though he barely spoke. We nodded and got up. I then felt my phone buzz and knew I got a text. I pulled my Palm Central out and looked at the text. I smiled hugely when I read it and saw who it was from.

_Can I walk you home?_

I looked over at Edward and he was looking down at the sand. I pushed the reply button.

**I'd love that. (: **

He looked at the message and then looked at me. He came up to me and we ran to meet up with the others.

"Hey, I'm going to walk Bella home, so I'll meet you guys at the houses." Edward explained to the others. Alice looked at us and smiled hugely. It was like she knew something that we didn't. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Okay! That's fine with us!" She grabbed Jasper's hand and they drug Emmett and Rose along with them. I heard Edward mumble something that sounded like "Silly hyper pixie." I laughed at him and he looked over at me, his green eyes shining. He stuck his hand out and motioned in front of us.

"Lead the way." He said. I laughed and started walking. He looked up at the sky and stuck one hand in his pocket, and the other ran through his messy bronze hair.

"So, where's your boyfriend at on such a great day like this? I would think he wouldn't miss spending it with you." he asked. I glanced over at him for a minute then looked ahead again.

"Ha, what boyfriend? I'm fair game. " I said. I saw him look at me and I turned to stare.

"Really?" he asked. I just nodded. "Hmm, I thought a beautiful girl like yourself would have a boyfriend." He said, and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. He realized what he said and looked away. I pushed his shoulder a little so he would look at me.

"Don't be embarrassed. No one has ever called me beautiful. It's always more along the lines of _sexy _or _smoking_. It's nice being called just beautiful for once." I told him and he smiled at me. I then felt my feet go out from underneath me and I saw the blacktop come up to meet me. But instead of the hard ground hitting me, I felt two hard arms catch me. I looked up and saw him just inches away from my face. His breath fanned across my face and I stopped breathing for a moment. I closed my eyes and I inhaled his scent. I looked back at him, and he just smirked.

"Have a nice trip?" he asked and chuckled. I playfully smacked his shoulder and he set me back on my feet.

EPOV

I set the Bella back on her feet and watched her. She was so beautiful. With her mahogany, wavy hair, chocolate eyes, and beautiful smile, she was perfect. Every time I touch her, I get an electrical jolt and just wanted hold her forever. I've only known her for a few hours, and I was already falling for her. I smiled and she dusted herself off and started walking. I was so happy when she said she didn't have a boyfriend. And when I caught her and was so close to her face, I just wanted to kiss her. I ran to catch up with her and she smirked.

"Got to keep up Champ, if you're gonna hang with me." she said playfully. I smiled at her nickname for me. She laughed a musical laugh, and looked ahead.

"Oh, trust me; I can keep up with you anytime. And handle anything you throw at me." I said and chuckled. She bumped her shoulder into mine and we were silent for a minute. She sighed, and I knew we were almost to her house because she was slowing down.

"I wish I could just stay here with you." she said quietly. I don't even think she knew she said it. I decided to take a chance and took her hand. She turned to look and me and smiled. Her hand was so tiny and warm, it fit perfectly in mine. I'm so glad Emmett and Alice talked me into going to the pool today. I mean, sure, her friends were cute, but they didn't even compare to Bella's beauty. She came to a stop in front of a small white house and looked inside. Only one light was on.

"Well this is my stop." She sighed again and turned to me. I was smiling. She looked at me, confused.

"You'll never believe this." she just stared at me. "My family, and the Hales, are staying just down the road." I pointed to two houses where the lights were still on.

"Oh my god! That is so cool! Now we can hang out all the time!" she squealed. I just laughed at her. Now I could see her even more.

"Well I better get inside. It's getting late. Bye Champ." She stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed my cheek. When she was done, I just stared at her, and her cheeks turned bright red. I smiled and bent down and kissed her on her cheek. She giggled and went into the house. I sighed and walked back to my house. This is going to be the start of a great summer.

BPOV

I went back into the house, shut the door and slid down to the floor. The whole time, I had a huge grin on my face. I just kissed his cheek. And it was amazing. And he kissed me back! I can't believe I've only known him for a few hours and I'm already falling for him. And it just makes it better that they are staying right down the road. I giggled and got up.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled into the living room.

"Okay." she called back. I ran to my room and shut the door. I changed into my silk shorts and matching tank and laid down in bed. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 11:30. Wow. This is going be a great summer. I turned the ringer back on to my phone, and set an alarm for 11:00 a.m. tomorrow. I put my phone on my bedside table and looked up at my ceiling. Just then, my phone rang.

_Well it's hard to explain, but I'll try if you let me._

_Well it's hard to sustain, I'll cry if you let me_

_This doesnt change the way I feel about you or your place in my life_

_Please dont cry_

After a minute of listening to the song, I picked up my phone and looked at it. A text, from Edward.

_Goodnight. Sweet dreams. (:_

**Night. Thank you. Sweet dreams. (:**

I pushed send and placed the phone back on the table and went to sleep smiling.

Well I hope you guys like my new story. Hopefully it's good. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I just wanted to tell about how they met and everything like that.. So please review, Thank you!

-The New Bella Cullen


	2. Finally

**Okay, so next chapter. I hoped you like the first chapter.. Well there's really not anything else to say except... Please review! They mean a lot to me. . so remember, reviews=love. here we go...**

**-The New Bella Cullen**

BPOV

I woke up to my phone playing my favorite song, _Fall to Pieces_ by Avril Lavigne. I sighed as I listened to the song, and then turned the alarm off. I sat up in bed and thought about last night. _Edward,_ his name running through my head. I hope I get to see him today. And his family and friends. My phone then started playing Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Alice's ringtone. I looked at the phone and it said 1 new text message. I flipped open my phone and read the message.

_Look out your window! (:_

I looked away from the phone and at the window. I got out of my bed and opened my curtains. And sure enough, there was Alice and Edward, standing in the drive-way, a taxi behind them, waiting. I smiled and waved at them. They motioned for me to come down and I nodded. I bounded down the stairs, without tripping I might add, and got to the front door. When I opened it, Alice and Edward were right there. Alice took one look at me and started giggling. I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my pajamas. _Ah crap_! I looked up at Edward, a deep red blush rising to my face. He was looking over my body, and when he got to my face he smiled his crooked grin.

"Hey." he said. I smiled and blushed a deeper red.

"Hey." I breathed. Alice stopped her giggling and grabbed my arm, dragging me inside. Edward followed us into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're going to go to the mall, so one: you can show me where you got your bikini, and two: to go... shopping! And Edward gets to come with." She smiled when she finished. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Sounds good to me." I told her. She clapped her hands together like a little kid and pushed me upstairs so she could give me the outfit she picked out for me. She brought me a Denim mini skirt, which went to about my mid-thigh, and a tank top which showed off a little tummy. I dressed quickly, and let her do my hair and makeup. I was pretty pleased when I looked in the mirror. She had done my hair in small ringlets that shaped my face, and my make-up was light, so it looked natural. I got up and grabbed my flip-flops and we went downstairs. Edward was standing by the door, ready to go when he looked at me. His eyes were big and his jaw dropped. I giggled and looked down, the blush building.

Alice giggled along with me and pushed me towards the door. We brushed past Edward and walked outside. He finally came out and got in the taxi. Alice took the window seat, leaving me in the middle, squished up against Edward, saying she needed the fresh air. _Uh huh._ We pulled out onto the road and told the driver where to go.

"Wow Bella, you look... amazing." He said, looking over at me. I looked over at him, and he reached for me hand. He entwined our hands and I heard Alice stifle a gasp. She probably thought there was something going on between us. But sadly no. Just becoming good friends. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out. 1 new message, from Hannah.

_Hey wryd? Want to do something?_

I sighed and pushed reply.

**I'm with Alice and Edward. We're going to the mall. Sorry. ):**

I pushed send and closed my phone. It's okay. She'd probably just ask Lacie or Amber now. But I still felt bad for doing something with people I just met and not with my friends. We arrived at the mall pretty fast. I hopped out of the car and stretched. I got a few cat calls and whistles from the guys around us and I groaned, loudly. I heard Edward chuckle. I looked over at him, and he was smirking, but there was something hiding in his eyes. Jealousy? I shook my head and walked over to Alice, and we sauntered into to the mall. _Home sweet home_, I thought. I looked around at all the designer stores and smiled. I heard Edward come up behind us.

"So ladies. Where to first?" He asked and I pulled them off to my favorite store. This was going to be a very, very fun day.

EPOV

I followed behind Alice and Bella for the day, watching them pick different things out for one another. They laughed at each other when they would pick up something funny looking and say this is what they needed. It was quite amusing, especially Bella. She was so gorgeous, laughing and trying on cute outfits. She seemed so care-free. One time she came out of a dressing room, wearing a dark blue, strapless summer dress. She looked beautiful in it. I insisted that she buy it. She just rolled her eyes, but still bought it.

"Hey Bells, I'm hungry. Where do you eat at?" She asked Bella. She laughed at the silly pixie and led us through the mall to the food court. Alice begged Bella to go to Wendy's. Finally, she gave in.

"Just don't let her get the chocolate milkshake." I told her as I came up behind her. I've been keeping close to her most of the time because all these guys kept looking at her and whistling. She turned around and smiled. My breath caught in my throat. She was just so stunning. I had the urge to lean down and kiss her, right there in front of every parent, kids, girls, and _especially_ the guys.

"Thanks. I'll remember that. So are you enjoying yourself?" She asked, looking into my green eyes. I took a step closer, instinctively. It was like my body was drawn to her. She was so close, all I would have to do is lean down just an inch or two.

"I'm starting to realize, that whenever I'm with you, I'm always enjoying myself." I told her honestly. She stepped closer also. Our bodies were almost touching. I could feel her body heat. Oh how I wanted to touch her. As if she read my mind, she placed her hands on my chest. I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her a bit closer. I could've sworn she stopped breathing. I bent down a bit, letting my breath fan across her face. She closed her eyes and leaned up a bit. Her lips were just inches away. I could kiss her right now, and she probably wouldn't mind. Oh god, how I want to feel her lips on mine. But too soon, our little bubble was popped by Alice's chipper voice. We jumped apart, and that delicious blush crept up to her cheeks. She turned around to face Alice, and thankfully, she was still facing the menu board.

"Yeah, Alice?" She asked as she walked up to her friend.

"I don't know what to get. Help?" The little pixie whined. I chuckled at my little sister and went to sit at a table. I watched as Bella and Alice finally ordered, then walked to the table with a tray of food. Bella sat down next to me, and handed me a coke. I smiled and said thanks. Thankfully, Bella didn't let Alice get a milkshake. She'd be impossible to control if she had sugar. We talked about what else we were going to do today, and decided to go to the park again. We finished eating, and left. The taxi cabs trunk was full by the time we got all of the shopping bags into the car. We got into the car and pulled away.

BPOV

We left the mall after eating and headed towards my house to drop off the bags, then to the park. I can't believe I almost kissed Edward. I mean, not that I didn't want to, but still. He was so close. It was amazing. I'm pretty sure if Alice hadn't interrupted us, I would've jumped him right there. We pulled up to the park, paid the driver, and got out. I slipped off my flip-flops and put my feet in the sand. It felt so good between my toes. I felt someone watching me, and I turned to see Edward looking at me, smiling. I waved him over.

"What's up champ?" I asked. He just shook his head and looked over at Alice. She was sliding down the swirly slide over and over again. I laughed at her and shook my head. She's such a little kid. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket then, and I pulled it out. My mom was calling. Ugh. I pushed the talk button and held it up to my ear.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked. I heard little kids talking in the back ground. She was a Daycare teacher for the summer at the local Elementary school. She absolutely loved her job.

"Hey Sweetie, I was just checking up on you. What's up?" she asked. I held one finger up to Edward to tell him I'd be just a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at the park with Edward and Alice." Then I remembered I never told her about them. "They're some friends I met at the pool yesterday." I told her.

"Okay. Well I got to go. I love you. Bye" And the line went dead. I pushed the end button and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked over at Edward who was staring off into space. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Edward... Earth to Edward?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed my hand and held it for a minute. Our hands fit perfectly together. Finally he looked back over at me and smiled.

"You okay champ? You were a little distant there." I laughed and he shrugged his shoulders. Then I decided to have a little fun. I looked around and noticed no one was here except us and Alice. I jumped up suddenly, and started to run away from him.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled. Alice looked over at me then caught on. She followed behind as Edward started to chase us. He came close to getting Alice a few times, but he decided he wasn't going to get her, so he started after me. I screamed and ran faster. I ran up onto the play castle and across the bridge, which was way too small for us. He was trying desperately to keep up, but I was too fast.

"C'mon Champ! I thought you said you could keep up with me?" I said to him, still running. Then I made the mistake of turning around to see him, and I tripped over my feet and started to fall. I knew it wouldn't hurt so bad since it was sand, but I still braced myself. But right before I hit the ground, someone grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Gosh, can't you go one day without tripping?" He laughed. I hmphed and pushed him away. I started to walk away, but too soon I felt his arm wrapping around my waist.

"Don't be mad. I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I actually enjoy catching you." He said. I looked over at him, and he was smiling. I shook my head, but smiled anyways.

"AHHHH!" Alice came running towards us then and tackled us. We all fell back onto the sand laughing, with Alice sitting on top of us. Edward pushed her off though and she rolled over in the sand. I lay back in the sand and ran my hand through my hair. Edward leaned up on his elbow and hovered above me. He pushed some loose strands of hair behind my ear, leaving a trail of fire where he touched. I grabbed his hand before it left my face and placed it on my cheek. But he pulled away when we heard Alice get up.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I got to go to the bathroom." We nodded and I pointed her in the way of the restrooms. She ran off, disappearing. When she was gone, Edward looked back at me. I grabbed his hand again, and put it back on my cheek. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer, staring into his beautiful eyes. Is it possible to fall in love with someone in just 1 day? In that moment, I truly believed you could. Because as I looked into his eyes, all I wanted to do was kiss and hold Edward forever.

"Edward..." I breathed, and pulled him a bit closer. This time, he moved on top of me, holding his weight carefully. Our lips were merely inches apart. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and pulled him in all the way. His soft lips touched my gently, and it was like my whole body was on fire suddenly. I moved my lips with his and pulled him closer, leaving no space between us. I've wanted this for so long. Well 2 days, but that's long enough. He took his hand away from my face and moved it down to my thigh, where the skirt didn't cover. I groaned and parted my lips a bit, breathing in his scent. But all too soon, he pulled away.

EPOV

I pulled away from her, breaking our first kiss. I looked into her eyes, and rubbed up and down her leg. That was amazing. A pout formed on her perfect face when I pulled away. I just chuckled and kissed her bottom lip.

"Sorry. As much as I'd love to do this, but Alice will be back soon." I told her and she just rolled her eyes. I got up and held my hand out to her. She crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"Nu uh." she said stubbornly. I raised my eyebrows at her and she smirked. I just shrugged my shoulders and bent down to her. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She through her arms around me and screamed, holding on tightly.

"Ed-ward! Put. Me. Down!" She screamed. I laughed and sat her on her feet. She glared at me and stuck out her tongue. I could hear Alice running up behind me.

"Hey, what did I miss? I heard Bella screaming." She asked, smiling. She looked over at Alice and told her how I picked her up and wouldn't put her down. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone to check the time. 8:00. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was darkening. I sighed and started towards the street, the girls trailing behind me. Alice walked a little bit in front of us. She skipped slowly and hummed a song I couldn't make out. I glanced over at Bella, who was glancing over at me. I smiled and reached out to grab her hand. Our fingers entwined, causing a enjoyable tingling in my hand where it was touching hers. When we got to our street, Alice said she was going to go ahead and walk home, giving Bella and me some time alone.

We headed out onto the sidewalk, still holding hands. She came closer to me, and laid her head on my shoulder. She sighed and leaned up to kiss my neck. I groaned, which caused her to giggle. I shook my head and we walked up the driveway to her house. I noticed that her mom's car wasn't here. I checked the time. 8:45 p.m.

"Where's your mom?" I asked. She turned around to face me and led me up the steps to her front door. I followed hesitantly.

"She had a date with this Phil guy tonight. She won't be back till late." she told me. When we were at her door, she pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. I finally got what she was saying, and walked forward, until her back hit the door. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes. I bent down and captured her soft lips with my own. She returned the kiss quickly, moving her lips in sync with mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I put my hands on her hips. Finally, we broke away for air. I set her down on her feet, and she unlocked her front door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I walked in hesitantly. She giggled at my slowness, and reached around me to shut the door.

"You okay champ?" she asked, pulling me closer. I swallowed hard, and pulled her body to mine, holding her.

"Yeah, just afraid your mom will come in any moment, think I'm trying to get into your pants, and shoot me." I chuckled. She playfully hit my arm and shook her head.

"She wouldn't think that. Trust me." She reassured me, pulling my head down to her. Instead I kissed down her jaw and to her neck. She moaned lightly, and pulled away. She led me up the stairs and to a door, and into a room, which I'm guessing was hers. She pulled me to her bed, and sat down. She patted the spot next to her, and I sat down next to her. She climbed into my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed her hair.

"Edward, what are we now?" She asked quietly. She looked up into my eyes and searched. I placed my hand on her cheek and pecked her lips.

"Well, I guess you could consider us together. Is that okay with you?" I asked her, hoping she said yes. She nodded her head, and hugged me. I held her to me, not wanting to ever let go. Soon, I felt her start to breathe heavily, and I laid her down on the bed. She snuggled close to me and sighed in her sleep.

"Edward..." she breathed. I kissed her one last time, and got up. I took one last glance and left her to sleep. I'd see her in the morning. First thing. I didn't want to miss one moment with her now. Especially since we had so little time.

Well there you go. Next chapter, time will have passed, maybe about a month. It will still summer so they still have time together. Please review, they mean so much

-The New Bella Cullen!


	3. Chapter 3:Don't leave me I need you

**

* * *

**

Ok, so it's now one month later, in July. Its 4th of July to be exact. So I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy, school and all. So yea. Please please review. Remember, review=love. And here we go...

**The New Bella Cullen.**

* * *

**1 month later**

**BPOV**

"Bel-la!!!! Please, please, please!!" Alice begged again from her spot on my couch. I rolled my eyes at the begging pixie, and mentally laughed. She was so funny when she was begging to dress me up. Right now, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and me were crowding my living room. It was about 9 in the morning, not a reasonable time for me to be up. But they all came over knocking on my door, and when I let them in, Alice marches right in and tells me about this big 4th of July party they are throwing tonight. Currently, I was sitting on Edwards lap, who was sitting on the couch. Alice was sitting next to us, begging me. Jasper was on the floor by the couch, and Rose was sitting on Emmetts lap who took up the arm chair.

"No Alice. I still don't see why I have to even go to this party." I told her. She stopped begging and glared at me. _Oh great._

"You have to go because everyone is going to be there, and plus, Edward will be there." At the last part, she winked at me, and I blushed, but Edward just chuckled, causing me to shake a bit. Edward and I have been going out for about a month now. Which was good, but every now and then, both of us would think about the end of summer and what we were going to do. Neither of us liked the topic, but we still discussed it.

I weighed my options. Party, Edward, Making out; or... stay home, watch a movie, Edward _and_ my mom. Um, I'd rather choice A. I looked back over at Alice and groaned and let my head fall back on Edward's shoulder. I heard her clap her hands in victory.

"Okay then, so I'll just go get your clothes I got you for tonight. Then I'll start getting you ready. Everyone else, you go and get things ready for tonight. You know your jobs." Alice ordered them. I knew I'd have to get off Edward, but I didnt want to move. I didnt want to go endure the torture that is Alice. Normally, I love shopping and dressing up for events, but Alice tends to take hours to get me ready. I sometimes fell asleep. I felt the weight of the couch change, then two tiny hands on my wrist, pulling. I groaned and fought back.

"Bella..." she warned. I groaned again and got up. I turned around to face Edward. He was standing up and smiling my favorite crooked grin. I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard Alice huff and leave to get my clothes. I smiled and pulled Edward down towards me.

"Please, help me." I whispered. He chuckled at me and closed the distance. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me. I moved my hands to his hair and tugged a bit. He groaned and pulled me tighter. His tongue glided across my bottom lip, and I gladly allowed entrance. Our tongues danced together, and soon, he was lifting me up, so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He moved his hands to my butt so he could hold me better. I broke away for air first, but he just moved his lips to my neck. I closed my eyes at the sensation and pulled him tighter. But all to soon, we heard someone clear their throat loudly, and Edward almost dropped me, but thankfully he didnt. He set me gently back on my feet, but still held me close. I looked over to see Alice standing in the door way, bag in hand, smirking at us. I felt the heat rise, and knew it would be a deep red staining my cheeks. Edward chuckled and reluctantly let go. Alice shook her head and walked to the stairs. I looked back to Edward, and smiled. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you soon. Dont worry. Just text me." He murmured against my lips then pulled away. He walked toward the door, and waved goodbye as he shut the door. A pout immediatly formed on my face as I made my way up the stairs and to my room. Alice was waiting by my vanity, smiling and pointing to the seat. I took a deep breath and made my way to the seat.

"Okay, it wont take that long, because we still have to go and help the others set up later. So just relax." She explained. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. She went to work almost immediatly. I felt all types of brushes glide across parts of my face, as Alice worked her magic. While she was working on my lips, my phone went off.

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around._

_You make me crazier, crazier._

_Feels like I'm falling, and I, I'm lost in your eyes._

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

I smiled as "Crazier" played on my phone and I knew Edward was sending me a text. Alice sighed, but handed me my phone. I smiled at her and gratefully took it. I clicked read, and scanned the screen.(Bold for Edward, Italic for Bella)

**So, how's it going? **

I pressed reply and typed up my reply.

_It's bareable so far. I still haven't seen the outfit though, so we'll see. =]_

I put the phone on my lap and closed my eyes so Alice could do my eyes. She gently rubbed the powder on. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I heard her put everything down, and clapped. I opened my eyes to examine her work. I smiled when I saw the results. I had on light blue eye shadow on, clear, shiny lip-gloss, my eye-liner wasn't to bad, and neither was the mascarra. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Yay!! Okay, now the clothes. Here," she handed me the bag, "go put these on, then come out and we'll start on your hair." I nodded and walked over to my bathroom. I shut the door and reached into the bag. The first thing I pulled out was a lacy, white bra, obviously from Victoria's Secret. I rolled my eyes and set it down. The next thing I pulled out was a light red halter top, with white stars on it. Then, lastly, a mini denim skirt, that went to about mid-thigh. I stripped and put everything on, careful not to mess up my make-up. After everything was on, I looked in the mirror, and grinned. _Perfect._ Everything went together well. the skirt hugged me perfectly, and the shirt fit good, and showed off a sliver of my flat stomach. The bra was perfect, supporting me perfectly. Edward would certainly probably like it too. I walked out after one last glance and walked back to Alice.

She was ready with a straightner, hair spray, and bobby pins. I sat down, and closed my eyes. I felt gentle tugging and a bit of heat from the straightner. She ran the flat iron through my hair until it was stick straight. After that, she pulled my hair to the side, and pulled it up into a side ponytail. Then, she took my bangs and pinned them up and gave them a little bump in the front. Lastly, she sprayed my head down with hair spray, making sure it all stayed in place. She patted my head, letting me know she was done. I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection. My hair looked... awesome! I smiled hugely and stood up to give Alice a hug.

"Thanks Alice! I look awesome!" I told her. She hugged me back and went to go get ready in the bathroom. I looked at the clock while waiting. It was already 4 in the afternoon. _Wow._ A little while later, Alice came out of the bathroom looking amazing as always. She looked over at the clock and grabbed my wrist, pulling me off my place on my bed.

"C'mon! We have to go help out!" She practically dragged me down the stairs. When she got to the door, she stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at me.

"Crap!!! Shoes!" she yelled and ran back up to my room. After a minute, she came running back down with two pairs of shoes. One pair of shoes were white stilletos, her's of course, and a pair of light red flats. I slipped them on and walked out the door. With Alice in tow, I pulled out my phone as we headed down the street.

_All done. We're on our way now. love ya. . =]_

I pushed send and waited for my reply. About 40 seconds later my phone went off.

**Okay. See you in a minute. Love you more. ; ]**

I laughed and stuck the phone in my pocket. I felt Alice weave her arm through mine. I looked over at her and saw her smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back in front of me. I really don't feel like falling right now. Alice wouldnt appreciate me getting my outfit screwed up.

"So... you and Edward seem like your pretty serious about each other." Alice stated. A smile spread across my face, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we are. He's perfect for me." I told her honestly. I knew what she was doing. She was getting ready to bring up the fact that summer is coming to an end. I sighed. "Alice, please. I dont want to talk about the end right now. I want to go through this night with out bad thoughts. Ok?" I asked her. I looked over at her.

"Okay. Your right. We still have a few weeks. Dont worry." She smiled up at me. We finally reached her summer house and made our way to the backyard, where the party was being held. I gasped when we entered the yard. It was completly transformed. There was a huge stereo and DJ area in one corner, tables set up with food and drinks on them, trees had blue, red, and white streamers dangling from them. It was amazing. I saw Emmett was behind the DJ area, Rose and Jasper were still bringing out drinks and food, and Edward was helping Emmett with the CD's. He looked up when he heard us come in and smiled at me. I waved and smiled back. I saw Alice skip over to Jasper and kiss him on his cheek, and help him with the food he was carrying. Edward got up and walked over to me. He stopped in front of me and looked me over. When he got to my face, he showed off his crooked grin, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful tonight love." he whispered in my ear. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I could now feel his breath on my neck.

"You dont look so bad yourself handsome." I told him. He kissed my neck softly, and I ran my fingers up to his soft hair, tugging, urging him to continue. He kissed up my neck to my jaw, to the corner of my mouth. I moved my head slightly so I could press my lips to his soft ones. Our lips moved in perfect sync. I pulled him closer, but he pulled away, a smirk on his face, a pout on mine. He chuckled and intertwined our hands.

"C'mon love, we have to help. Its almost time for the party to start." I sighed but went back inside with him. Something about getting the fireworks. We grabbed as many as we could, and carryed them out into a corner in the yard. It took about 2 and a half trips but we finally got the fireworks set up and ready to go. I looked at my cell then and noticed it was about 7 o'clock, about time for everyone to show up. Just then, we heard the gate door that led to the backyard creek and a few teens I knew from school showed up. They looked around, jaws dropped, taking in everything. Emmett started up the music and everything went from there.

**2 hours later**

**EPOV**

"Bella? Bella?" I yelled again, looking through the crowd of teens. I lost Bella about ten minutes ago, after going to get some drinks, and I came back and found her gone. I couldnt find her anywhere. I circled the yard twice, asked Emmett, and Rose, and Jasper. Alice was busy dancing and talking, moving every 5 seconds, so I couldnt talk to her. The music pounded in my ears, teens dancing around me. I had a few girls come up to me, asking if I wanted to dance. I declined everytime, nicely of course.

I caught sight of Tiffani, I think that was her name. She was one of Bella's friends. I ran up to her and tapped on her shoulder. When she turned and saw me, I thought she stopped breathing for a minute.

"Hey um Tiffani, right?" I asked and she just nodded. I gave her a nice smile. "You havent happened to see Bella anywhere, have you? I seem to have lost her." She shook her head and just turned around, walking away. _Ugh, where is she?_ my brain thought over and over. Finally I gave up searching and pulled out my phone. I went to messages and pressed _new message_ and started typing.

**Where are you? I cant find you anywhere. =[**

I pushed send and waited for a reply, while scanning the crowd again. Finally my phone went off, though I barely heard it.

_I'm sorry. I'm inside. See if you can find me and you'll get a prize. ; ]_

I sighed and walked inside, pushing through the throng of girls and boys. I checked the kitchen, nope. Living Room, nope. Bathroom, definite no. Finally I headed up stairs, and looked through our rooms. I checked Alice's first, then Emmetts, and lastly mine. I opened my door slowly. The lights were off, so I couldnt see anything, but I heard someone moving around, someone not very coordinate. Then I heard a giggle, not very quiet, and I rolled my eyes. I shut the door and felt around for the light switch. Finally my hand found the switch and I flipped it to on. No one. I didnt see anything but what was already in here.

"Bella? Are you in here?" I asked. A faint giggle, around the bed. I moved towards it slowly. "So what, no prize?" I asked, feigning hurt. Another giggle, definitly by the bed. I approached it slowly, then I leaned down...

"Gotcha!" but when I threw the cover up to look under the bed, no one was there. Another giggle, louder than before. I looked up slowly, and found a beautiful angel laying on my bed. I smiled my famous crooked grin, and jumped up on the bed. I climbed on top of her and pressed my forehead to hers.

"So... hm, I guess you get your prize now." she said nochantly. I rolled my eyes at her. She smirked, and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her lips. I savored her taste, just like I've been doing till day one. I never wanted to forget it when we left. It would kill me inside when I would have to leave her, not knowing when I'll get to see her again. I sighed, and pulled away, looking into her deep chocolate eyes.

She brushed some hair from my eyes, and frowned. "Whats the matter?" She asked and place her warm hand on my cheek. I tried to smile but I knew I failed.

"I'm just thinking about when we have to leave. It's just a few weeks from now." I said sadly, trying to hold back tears. I could tell she was trying to do so to, but I dont think her will power is as good as mine. I saw a crystal clear tear fall from her eye, and roll down her cheek silently. I leaned down and kissed it away. She wrapped her arms around me again, but held me there.

"Please... please dont leave me Edward." she pleaded into my ear, quietly. A sob built up in my chest but I held it down. I had to be strong for her. But her voice sounded so broken, so... different. She always seemed to be strong, but hearing her like this absolutely broke my heart. And I dont know if we would be able to do the long distance relationship. It just wouldnt be the same.

"Bella, I have to. I cant just stay here and leave my family. I love you though. So, so much." I told her honestly. A sob escaped her lips, and her tiny frame shook underneath me. I rolled us over so we were on our sides, and she sobbed into my shoulder. I didnt dare untighten my grip on her for a minute. I just couldnt. I needed her, and she needed me. I looked at my watch a few minutes later and noticed it was about time for the fireworks. I moved my fingers under her chin, and lifted her face up to meet mine. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears. I smiled at her; even in this situation, she was still the most beautiful person I ever saw.

"Love, the fireworks are about to start. Do you want to go see them?" I asked gently. She nodded, and I wiped her cheeks off. I stood up and helped her up also, and led her out to the back yard. While walking through the hallway, she pulled me to a stop.

"Edward... when? When are you leaving?" she asked quietly. I looked down, and shifted from one foot to the other. She tugged on my arm gently, and I saw she was shaking again.

"Next week. We're leaving next week so we can get ready for school. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." I told her sadly. I looked up at her and she was silently crying again.

"Next... next week? But, but Alice said we still have a few weeks left! No!!! You can't leave next week! You cant, Edward. NO!" she screamed, then fell to the floor. I dropped down next to her and gathered her up in my arms, shushing her and rocking us. But after a minute, she pushed me away and stood up, wobbling a bit. I got up and looked at her, confused. She shook her head and walked towards the front door. I reached for her, not able to talk. The words were stuck in my throat. But she just shook her head again.

"No, I should leave. I'm sorry Edward. Bye." and with that, she walked out the door. But why did it feel like she walked out of my life and took my heart with her. I fell to the floor and cryed.

**BPOV**

I walked down the street slowly, looking back towards his house every few steps. I saw the fireworks shoot up in the air, bright colors filling the sky. Tears streamed down my face as I made my way to my house. My mom still wasnt home, of course I didnt expect her to be. She went to an adult party tonight with Phil. She wouldnt be back till late. I walked up the steps and unlocked the front door and walked in. I locked the door back, and went to my room. I laid on my bed, and pulled out my phone. I turned it back on, after turning off when Edward came looking for me. 5 new messages, 4 from Edward, 1 from Alice.

**Bella, please. Come back. I love you, Edward.**

**Bella, what happened? Did something go on with you and Edward? Alice.**

The other 3 from Edward were basically the same thing. I set my phone on my bedside table, and stared at the ceiling. I thought about how me and Edward were going to work this out, but couldnt think of anything besides the obvious. There was no way either of us would be able to do a long distance relationship. It would be to difficult, for the both of us. I knew we would have to break up. But how? That was the major question. I couldnt live without him, and I dont think he can live without me. But of course he might find another girl back in his home town. I felt my heart break even more just at the thought. But somehow, we were going to have to do something. Even when it hurts so bad. I sighed and wiped my cheeks, and rubbed my eyes which burned from crying. I picked up my phone and clicked on the messages and pushed reply to one of Edwards.

_I'm sorry. I'll talk to you soon. and... I love you too. so much tht its hard to comprehend. I just dont _

_want you to leave me. I love you, as big as the sky. Bella._

And I pushed send. I got up and changed into some pj's, then laid down in my bed and covered up. I closed my wet eyes, and wished I could just go to sleep already, with no dreams. My last thought was before I went under was _Dont leave me._

* * *

**Well, well, well. There you have it. Tada. lol. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. And plz review. They mean alot and help me write. I'll try to update soon. The next chapter will be a week later, when the Cullens leave. But I'll show a flashback on what went down the next day aftert the 4th of July, so you know what happened between Edward and Bella. So Plz review. Thx!**

**--The New Bella Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4:I'll never forget you

**OK, so heres the next chapter. So in this one, there will be flashbacks of what happened the day after the party, and also shows the present, which is during when the Cullens are leaving. So I hope you like this chapter. I'm hoping I can make it long for you guys. =]. and remember, reviews=love. so here we go...**

**--The New Bella Cullen**

**1 one week later**

**EPOV**

I looked around the airport again, searching for Bella, hoping she came to say goodbye. She said she would try to come. I would die if she didnt say goodbye. All my thoughts circled around her, and if we were still going to be friends when I leave. I really hoped so. If I couldnt be her boyfriend when I left, I could at least be her friend. I felt a tiny hand tap on my shoulder, and my heart jumped wildly. I turned around to see... Alice? My heart stopped jumping and my brain went back to being side-tracked.

"Edward, I really dont know if she's coming. Everything happened so bad last Thursday, she might still be hurt." Alice said gently. I swallowed back tears and shook my head.

"She said she was coming Alice. She cant just not say goodbye. She has to. She just..." I broke off, and sat down on the nearest bench and put my head in my hands. We couldve worked this out better, couldve ended on a better note; if I hadnt waited so long to tell her when we were leaving. Alice sat beside me and wound her small arms around me, hugging me tightly. But in some part of my mind, it wished that it was Bella who was holding me, not my pixie sister. But I knew I would never feel her body against me again... Thursday was the last time, and I knew it. But a guy could still wish.

_Flashback_

_Thursday, day after 4th of July_

_I walked out of my house, and gently shut the door behind me. Everyone was still asleep, tired from last nights events. But I was up most of the night thinking. I couldnt sleep. I looked down the street towards Bella's house and sighed. I hoped she would talk to me. I started walking in that direction, my heart speeding up with each nearing step. I would understand if she didnt want to talk to me yet. I shouldve told her sooner. I reached her driveway, and looked up to her bedroom window. I noticed there was a tree by it. Suddenly, I had an idea. I ran over to the tree, and started to climb. I reached her window, and scooted closer so I could knock on it. After knocking, I sat for a minute, waiting to see if she was awake, and if she'd let me in. When I was about to give up, I saw the curtains twitch, then pulled back. And there stood my angel, on the other side. Her hair was tangled and matted, and her big brown hers were darkened, and around them, they were red and puffy. She had been crying. When she saw me, she cocked her head to the side, and I saw something small and crystal clear roll down her cheek._

_I sighed and mouthed to her to let me. She closed her eyes, wiped her cheek, and unlocked the window and pulled it up. She stepped aside so I could get through._

_Once inside, I turned to her and pulled her in a hug. I held her to me and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She smelt of strawberries, so familiar. She shook in my arms as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, and sobbed into my shoulder. We held onto each other tightly, never wanting to let go. But finally, I let go and looked at her, and wiped off her cheeks. She reached up and held my hand to her face._

_"Please... please Edward. Dont leave me." She pleaded, looking up at me with her big doe eyes. I looked away, and shook my head._

_"I can't Bella. I have to go. I cant just stay here and leave my family, friends, my life. I'm sorry." I told her. I still didnt look at her though. I didnt want to see that heartbroken face. Then I felt something I never expected. She started smacking and hitting my chest, sobbing the whole time. It didnt hurt, and I knew she wasnt using all her strength. She didnt want me to get hurt. But finally she wore out, and collapsed, but thankfull I caught her before she hit the hard floor. We sat on the floor as I held her. She was crying harder every second. But she looked up at me and cryed harder than ever. She pushed me away and stood up. I stood along with her. But she just turned on me and started to push me hard towards the door, crying and yelling._

_"Get out! I dont want to see you! Just go!" she screamed over. When my back hit the door, I grabbed her wrist right before she slapped me and pulled her lips to my face. I kissed her hard, forcing all my love and passion into it. She kissed me back with the same urgent love. All to soon though she pulled away to breathe._

_"I think you need to leave Edward. Please." She whispered against my chest, where her head was resting. I shut my eyes at her words, and a small tear escaped my eyes. I didnt want to leave, because I knew this would probably be the last time I saw her. But an idea popped into my head. I lifted her face up to look at me._

_"I'll leave. But I have to ask you something first. Something important." I told her. She stared at me, and bit her lip hesitantly. But she nodded and whispered "Anything". I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek._

_"Please, for me, will you come say goodbye to us at the airport when we leave. It would mean the world to me if you did. Just to see your face one last time." I asked her gently. New tears fell down her cheeks, and she looked away. But she nodded her head and place her head on my chest._

_"I'll come. Dont worry. I'll come." And I kissed her hair and left._

_End Flashback _

But she didnt come. Not yet, and she probably wont. And it was all my fault. Tears rolled silently down my face as I thought I was never going to see her again.

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed and stared at the blank wall. I was dressed and ready to go, but I just couldnt leave. I didnt want to go say goodbye to that lovely face I knew I wouldnt be able to live without. But I told him I would come. He wanted to see me, and I wanted to see him. But could I handle seeing him leave? Of course not. But I had to go for him. I needed to see him one last time. It may be the last time. I jumped up from my bed, and slipped my shoes on. I grabbed my purse and phone and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where I knew my mom would be. When I came in, she looked up at me bewildered.

"Mom, I need you to drive me to the airport. Please!" I asked. Tears were welling up in my eyes, but she just looked at me, nodded and grabbed her keys. She ushered me to the car, where I jumped in and buckled in as fast as I could. My mom got in a second later and started the car, and backed out of the driveway. She didnt ask why I needed to go to the airport, so she probably already knew.

10 minutes later, she was parking in front of the Pheonix airport and I already had my seatbelt off, ready to jump out.

"I'll be right back. Dont worry." I told her as she turned the car off. She looked over at me with worried eyes.

"Take all the time you need honey. Okay?" I just nodded and jumped out of the car, and sprinted into the airport. I looked up at the scedule board and saw Edwards flight was on level 4. I ran to the stairs and started climbing, praying I wouldnt trip._ Level 2... Level 3... Level 4!_ I threw open the door that led out of the staircase, and looked around. I couldnt see anything, to many people._ No._ I ran around, searching for that familiar messy bronze hair, or the short pixie with the inky black hair. No where. Please, dont let it be to late. I ran and pushed people out of my way, earning many glares and nasty words. I couldnt take it anymore. He had to be here somewhere. So I resorted to shouting his name.

"Edward! Where are you!?" I yelled over and over. People looked at me and whispered as I ran by yelling. _Ignore them, just focus_, I kept telling myself. Why does Level 4 have to be so big!? I'll never find him. When I was about to give up hope, I noticed a glimpse of bronze hair to my right, by the benches in the back. I sprinted toward the back breathless, and ready to collapse, with tears streaming down my face.

"Edward!!" I yelled. I pushed through the crowds and groups of people. But I finally made it to the back benches... well almost. But I could see my destination now, and the person who I needed to see the most. He was sitting down with Alice hugging his giant frame. My heart broke even more at the sight. He thinks I'm not coming. Well, he's about to be proven wrong. I wiped my eyes, and walked up to the benches. I stood about 5 feet away from where he was sitting.

"Edward..." I whispered. I dont know if he could hear me, but my throat hurt from yelling. But he froze, and slowly looked up at me. When I saw his face though, it was too much. He looked so heartbroken. Probably just how I looked this past week. I felt my knees give and hit the floor. But I felt to strong arms wrap around me, pull me up and into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight. I felt him lift me up an dspin me around. I giggled and looked at him when I felt my feet on the ground again.

"I told you I was coming. I wouldnt lie to you. Never." I told him honestly. He smiled and kissed me, our lips moving in perfect sync. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled closer. This would be our last real kiss. We were over after he left, but as long as I had the memories of this summer with me, I think it would be okay. I finally had to breathe so I pulled away and leaned my forehead on he shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered against my hair. My heart swelled and a tear slid down my face.

"I love you too, Edward. More than I ever thought possible. I'll never forget you, and I know, that one day, we will meet again." I told him and leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

_"Flight to Port Angeles, now boarding."_ a voice said over the intercom. I looked up into Edward's piercing green eyes and he stroked my cheek.

"I'll never forget you, Isabella Marie Swan. You'll always be in my heart, and known as my one true love. I love you." He said it with such love, that I knew I would never meet anyone like him. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss and hugged me, and reluctantly let go. The rest of the Cullens and Hales gave me hugs and left to board the plane. I watch them leave, walking farther away. But right before they were gone from my sight, Edward stopped and turned, caught my eye and gave me his heart-stopping crooked grin. Then he drew in a deep breath,

"I LOVE YOU BELLA SWAN!!" he yelled so loudly. Everyone turned look at him. He laughed and watched me. I laughed quietly, and rolled my eyes.

"I LOVE YOU TOO EDWARD CULLEN!!" I yelled loudly with my heart and soul. He smiled at me and blew me a kiss. And then disappeared from my sight, and walked out of my life, for now. We would still be friends, and try to stay in touch. I would never forget him, or his family, or the Hales. They brought so much into my life. Now it was up to destiny to bring us back together.

**Wow! Well, well. I hope you liked it, or loved it. Either one is great. I loved the ending and how I did it. It was so cute and funny. Now, we wait. I dont know how I'm doing the next chapter. So give me some time, and or ideas. That would help lots. And thank you. Please review. For me. And Edward and Bella, and the story. Haha. Okay then. Until next time.**

**--The New Bella Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5:Here and There

**Ok, so here it is. The first chapter of them being apart. Its ten months later, and they're staying in contact but not as much as they did in the beginning. I'm doing both point of views. Also, it is the end of they're freshman year. Schools about to let in May for those of you who didn't know that. So I hope you like this chapter. I'm hoping it will be good enough for you. Remember, please review. Review=Love!! So now that I'm done talking, here we go...**

* * *

**BPOV**

_**10 months later...**_

The bell rang through out the classrooms, signaling it was time for us students to leave for the day. I sighed in relief as I got up from my seat, picked up my things and headed out into the crowded hallway. I was so happy school was almost over. Just a few more days. I smiled and made my way down the stairs to 1st hallway, pushing my way through. I finally found my locker, and also spotted Tiffani, my best friend, standing by it. When she saw me, she smiled and waved. I giggled and waved back.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked as I opened my locker and grabbed my purse and bag. I reached for my sunglasses and put them on top of my head. I slung my bag over my shoulder and shut my locker, then turned to Tiffani. She shrugged and began her non-stop rambling. She reminded me a little bit of Alice. A picture of the short pixie flashed through my mind. When we got to the front doors, she was still talking, and I mentally sighed. I put my sunglasses over my eyes, and pushed open the doors, and walked out. Kids were everywhere, hanging out and laughing, enjoying the non-stop sunshine.

"So, we need to go shopping this weekend. You know, to pick out our last day of school outfits." She reminded me. _Oh great._ I looked over at her, and shrugged.

"I don't know Tiff. I'm planning on hanging with the mom this weekend. Sorry." I explained. This was a lie, but I didn't feel like shopping this weekend. She frowned, but nodded anyways. When we reached the sidewalk, we went our separate ways, going home. As I walked, I listened to the sound of my flip-flops slapping against the concrete, and decided to text a certain someone. I pulled out my Palm Central and went to _Messages_. I clicked on _New Message_ and began typing.

_Hey, whats up? How was your day? Bella 3_

And I pushed send. I re-adjusted my bag on my shoulder and waited for my reply. Soon, my phone started ringing _From Where You Are _by Lifehouse. I looked at my phone and clicked view. I looked over the message and smiled.

**Hey! Nothing much. Just got out of school. U? Edward 3**

I smiled as I read through it. I missed him, but knew we couldn't be anything more than friends while we were apart. I pushed reply, and started typing.

_Yea, I just got out also. =]. So boring. I'm glad schools almost over. Yay! Bella 3_

I pushed send. I finally made it to my house. I walked up to the front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside. I turned on the lights and headed for the kitchen so I could get a drink. I was so thirsty. My phone rang again. I smiled and picked it up from the counter where I had laid it.

**Awesome. Its almost over up here too. Hey I got to go. Alice needs me for something. Bye! Edward 3**

I sighed and pushed my phone back into my pocket. I took a swig of the water I got, and looked up at the ceiling. We barely kept in touch now. It seems like we're drifting apart. Soon, I probably won't even think of him. I frowned at that thought. The phone rang then, bringing me out of my thoughts. I walked over to it, and answered.

"Hello? Swan Residence." I almost giggled at what I had said. My mom taught me to always say that when I answered the phone.

"Hi. Is Bella there?" a male voice asked. I was confused; why would a guy be calling here for me?

"Um, yea. This is her. Whose this?" I asked. I heard chuckling at the other end.

"It's James." Oh yea. "I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to a movie later?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. He was always asking me out. It was so annoying. He was a new kid when school started, and ever since we met, he's always asking me out, calling me, and what not. I sighed, and took another drink of the water. I did need to take my mind off a few things, and maybe a movie would help. Oh why not.

"Sure James. But only as friends. Got it?" I told him. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about this "date".

"Oh yea Bella. Totally, just friends. So, I'll see you in 20?"

"Sure. Bye." and I hung up. I shook my head and went up to my room. I set my water down and went to my vanity and brushed my hair. Then I put on some light make-up, and did a bit of homework. When I had about 15 minutes left, I got up, wrote a note to my mom saying where I was, grabbed my purse and headed out. The movie theatre was only a 10 minute walk so that was good. My phone rang out from my pocket and I pulled it out and answered.

"Hey Meranda! Whats up?" I asked.

"Hey girl. Just sitting around. What about you?" She asked, and I heard her 2 brothers in the background fighting.

"Um, actually I'm on the way to the movies. James asked me and I needed to take my mind off a few things, so yea." I told her. She gasped on the other end, and I rolled my eyes.

"James, seriously? Well then. Just friends... right?" She asked. I giggled at that and reassured her that there was nothing going on between us. We talked until I got to the theatre and we said our goodbyes. I walked inside, and saw James standing by the concessions. When he saw me he waved me over.

"Hey. I already got us snacks and stuff. So we can go right in." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. I shook it off casually as we went in, and mentally groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**EPOV**

**5 months later(from May)...**

I breathed in the crisp October air as I got out of Emmett's car. He just got a new Jeep, and we took it out for some fun. Lets just say, he's probably going to spend all day tomorrow cleaning it. I walked up to my front door, and walked in. It smelled like candy, and roast. It was Halloween, and Esme always made roast for us. The house was decorated great. Halloween decorations hanging from different places, and bowls of candy sitting on the coffee table. I heard someone coming down the stairs, and saw Alice in a tiny pixie outfit. _Oh wow_. It was sort of like a Tinkerbell outfit, but pink, with white stockings, and pink heels to finish the outfit off. Her hair was in its usual spiky array, but had sparkles in it. She looked at me and smiled. Next came Rose, and well, I think I heard Emmett stop breathing. Heck, any guy would probably faint when they saw her.

She was wearing a sailors outfit, well at least I think that's what she's wearing. She had on a little hat, and a white belly shirt, that showed off her cleavage, along with a small mini skirt, and light blue fish-net stockings, and white heels. Also to compliment the outfit, she had a little hankerchief tied around her neck. Her hair was let down, and slightly curled. If I'm being honest with myself, all though I'll never admit it so anyone else, she looked extremely hot. Next, Jasper came down, and well, I don't really know what he was. He was dressed in basically all green, and his hair was a little messy. Alice looked over at him, and danced to his side.

"My Peter Pan." she stated and he gave her a grin and kissed her. I almost laughed out loud when she called him Peter Pan, but knew he'd try to kick my butt if I did. Alice looked over at me after their kiss, and smiled evilly.

"Edward... yours and Emmett's costumes are upstairs. Now go change. We're going to a costume party in 10 minutes. So hurry!" she instructed us and came over and started pushing me up the stairs. I chuckled and went to my room. I walked over to my bed and looked over at my costume. _No, no no no. _I shook my head, but knew I'd have to wear it anyways. So 5 minutes later, I was in the torn up costume, my hair in its usual messy disarray. I think I was supposed to be some stranded survivor or something. The outfit was torn in certain places, and they were purposefully dirty. I groaned and thought of all the girls who would be trying to get me tonight. I shook my head and headed downstairs. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all standing by the door waiting. Emmett was dressed similar to Rose. Sailor pants, a shirt that opened slightly to show off his chest and a hat too. I chuckled quietly, thankful I didn't have to match anyone.

Alice decided we were ready, so Emmett grabbed his keys, and we piled into the jeep. When we got on the road, I pulled out my phone and went to _New Messages, _and typed up a short message.

**Hey, Happy Halloween! Edward 3**

I knew she probably wouldn't reply, but I still felt the need to send her a message. She stopped replying to me back in like August. I still tried to talk to her though, but never made any progress. I guess she moved on, though she told me she wouldn't forget. But maybe she got a new boyfriend and didn't have time for me anymore. I would understand. We were just friends anyways. But it still hurt to know she had someone else. I sighed and put the phone in the pocket of my ragged pants, and watched the trees pass by outside. This would be a long night.

**BPOV**

**6 months later(from October)...**

Finally Spring Break!! I walked outside, and breathed in the fresh spring air. The sun was already up and making everything extremely hot. I was still in my PJ's, which happened to be a pair of silk boy shorts, and a tank top. To complete the look, my hair was put up in a messy bun, and I had on fuzzy bunny slippers. So of course, anyone could tell I just got out of bed. I walked down the steps of the front porch and headed for the mailbox. I noticed my mom's car was gone, which meant she was more than likely out with Phil. They have been dating for 10 months now, and he told me he planned on proposing to her tonight. I was so happy for them, but I always felt left out, or alone. She spent all her time with him. I was actually thinking about moving to Forks, Washington to live with my dad whenever they got married.

I reached the mailbox, and pulled open the door thing and pulled the mail out. Bills, of course. Just one other thing I have to do. I was getting ready to head back up to the house, when I heard someone whistle at me. I looked to my right, and saw Mark, my current boyfriend of 8 months, walking towards me. I smiled and waved, and waited till he finally reached for me. He looked me over, obviously wondering why I was outside in my PJ's. I giggled, which caused him to look at my face.

"What? No hi?" I asked, feigning hurt. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"I'm sorry. Hello there. I like your choice of clothes this morning. Although I'm concerned about the looks you'll get from other guys." He said, and I laughed at him. I leaned up on my tip-toes, and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, and lifted me up and spun me around. I broke the kiss and squealed, holding onto him tighter. Finally he set me on my feet and laughed. I playfully smacked his chest, and he rubbed it for effect. I rolled my eyes at him, and started to walk back up to the house, him following behind.

I was so glad I had met Mark back in May last year. It happened that night I was out at the movies with _James_. We were leaving, and he kept trying to hold me, or kiss me, and every time I'd push him away. But finally he got tired of trying to get me to come around, and he just forcefully kissed me. I started to hit him, but he didn't let up, and finally, someone came up and jerked him off me, and punched him square in the face, and told him off. I found out later that night while the guy was walking me home, that he was new around here, and his name was Marcus, but people called him Mark for short. He was extremely good looking, and very tall. He had a nice build, and looked like he could stand up for himself. And ever since that night, we had been best friends. Then finally, back in August, he got up the nerve to ask me out, and we've been dating ever since. He's the best part of my life now.

A waving hand in front of my face pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Earth to Bella? Anyone there?" Mark asked. I shook my head, and smiled at him apologetically. I opened the door and let him in. He went to the living room, and I told him I'd be right down, after I changed. I ran up to my room, and pulled on a mini skirt, and dark blue tank top that showed off my belly a bit. I brushed my hair and left it down. I left my room, and walked back down the stairs, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed two waters from the fridge, and went to the living room. Mark was sitting on the couch, looking at a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. I walked over to him and set the waters down. He looked up from the magazine, and set it down. He opened his arms, allowing me to sit on his lap.

"Hello again beautiful." He told me and kissed the corner of my mouth. I blushed a dark red I'm sure, and laid my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my leg, making me shiver, which caused him to chuckle. I rolled my eyes, and lifted my head and kissed his cheek, then leaned up so I could whisper in his ear.

"So, whats on the agenda today handsome?" I asked, and laid my head back down on his shoulder. He chuckled again, and turned his head so he could kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back, and parted my mouth a bit, allowing him access. So 5 minutes later, after making out, he gently pushed me off his lap, which caused me to pout. He stood up and laughed, and held his hand out for me. I gratefully took it, and he pulled me to my feet.

"I was thinking we could walk down to my house, grab my Convertible," oh yea, did I mention his parents were rich? "and take a ride to the park?" I pretended to think for a moment, which made him roll his eyes, but I nodded and pulled him outside. But I stopped on the porch when I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes. Mark looked down at me feet and started laughing when he saw I wasn't wearing any shoes either. I shook my head and went inside and grabbed my flip-flops, went back out, locked up the house and we started towards his house. He reached for my hand and entwined our fingers. I blushed and smiled. We were perfect together.

**EPOV**

I stepped out of my brand new Volvo, and walked to the passenger side. I had just gotten my drivers license, and took my girlfriend out to lunch. I breathed in the fresh spring air, and was thankful it was finally Spring Break. I opened the passenger door, and allowed Kate to step out. Once she was out, I grabbed her hand, and led her up the steps to my front door. We walked in and was assaulted by the smell of Spaghetti. Esme must be starting on dinner. Kate breathed in and sighed. I looked over at her and smiled. Kate was a simple and peaceful girl, but had a lively personality. She's always ready to do anything, and can take anything you throw at her. She was strong, and could take care of herself. We didn't always agree on things, but we tried. We walked to the living room, where everyone else was, and sat down on the couch.

Emmett looked at me and grinned, then turned back to the football game that was on. I swear, he's obsessed with this sport. Not only is he the quarterback for our football team at school, but he watches it on TV 24/7 or whenever he gets the chance, and his room has nothing but football stuff in it. It's insane. Kate looked at the TV, saw what was on, then got up to leave. I sighed and followed her up the stairs. She walked into my bedroom and went to my Cd's. She was always getting on me about the kind of music I listened to. She would always tell me I needed to come back to the present and listen to "real" music, as she put it. It annoyed me, but I tried to not let it get in the way of our relationship.

"Is that all your brother ever watches? It's not even that entertaining. Just a bunch of guys hitting eachother, and what not. I just dont see the point." She shrugged and jumped up on my bed and laid down. I mentally rolled my eyes, and walked over to my bed.

"He likes it, so we let him watch it. Its his second favorite thing in the world. His first is Rose." I told her. She rolled her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I still don't see the point. I think its stupid." She said again. I sighed and went over to my radio. I heard the bed shift and I looked over at Kate. She was on her knees, and staring at me.

"Please, do not turn on what you call music. I can't stand it." she said, and sat down in the middle of the bed. I groaned and turned back to the radio.

"I'll turn it on if I want to Kate. I'm sorry you don't like it, but I do." I told her. She sighed. I heard the bed shift again, then I felt her behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders and spun me around. She was glaring.

"That is not music. It's garbage. I don't want to listen to it." She said sternly. She reached behind me, and turned off the radio. I glared back at her and pushed past her. I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed deeply.

"Kate, I think you should leave. I'm sorry." I said gently, and turned to face her. She had her arms crossed, and she was glaring at me. But she turned away from me and stomped out of my room. I followed her downstairs and into the living room.

"Dad, can you take Kate home. She would like to leave." I told him, and forced a smile. He looked at me strangely, and I gave him an exasperated look, letting him know we had another fight. He nodded his head and smiled at Kate.

"Sure. Come on Kate." He grabbed his keys, and they left. I walked to the couch, and plopped down. I wish summer would hurry up and come. Kate would be leaving to go back up to Alaska to visit her grandmother, and I needed some time away from her. I knew it was horrible to think like that, but hey, it was true. Its just so complicated being with her. This isn't how love is supposed to feel.

* * *

**Tada!! What do you think? Please review, tell me your thoughts. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts. So this was just little tid bits throughout the months, telling you what they have been up to, and how their lives are going. The next chapter will be of Bella going to live in Forks, her first day of school, and then the Cullens reaction to seeing her again. Also for those of you who don't know, they are in they're sophmore year at the end of the chapter. And its almost time for school to let out. I'll update soon. So once again, please review. They make me happy. =]. So until next time...**

**--The New Bella Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6:So we meet again

**Okay, now I know I havent updated as soon as you would like, but hey, its summer and we're really busy here at the resteraunt. So I'm sorry, please dont hurt me. So now here you go, this is the chapter where Bella leaves Pheonix, and moves to Forks. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please please please review, they mean so much to me. Thank you guys for sticking with me. I guess I have nothing more to say, so just remember; Review=Love! haha. And here we go...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I zipped up my last bag, and set it on the floor of my now practically empty bedroom. All that was left was my bed, and some dressers. Today, was the day that I leave Pheonix, to go and spend some "qaulity" time with Charlie, my dad. He lived up in Forks, Washington, the rainest place ever. The only reason I was actually going was because I wanted to give Renee and Phil some alone time, and also I always felt left out, and alone. I sighed and picked up my bags, and walked, carefully, down the stairs. I set them down by the front door, and went to the kitchen. My mom was sitting down, reading a book, waiting for me to finish up. She looked up, and set her book down after marking her place. Her eyes were sad, but she smiled at me, and stood up.

"Ready?" she asked, and I nodded my head. She picked up her keys, and we walked out to the car, carrying my bags. Once we were situated in the car, we headed out to the airport. I stared out the window, watching the desert pass by. I was going to miss Pheonix so much. And Mark... I didnt want to leave him, but it was necessary. I couldnt handle a long distance relationship. Thankfully, he was okay with me leaving, and said we could still be friends. Thats what I loved about Mark, always seeing the brighter side of everything.

I sighed as I saw the airport come into view. My mom pulled into a parking spot fairly close, and we pulled my bags out and headed inside. I was glad she wasnt begging me to stay, like she had been the past couple of nights. We put my bags on the baggage thing, and went up to the counter to get my ticket. I left that up to my mom. I scanned the room, watching people walk by. For some reason, my memory kept going back in time, years ago, on one summer afternoon. A day when I was running through these crowds of people, running up the different floors, until I reached my destination.

_Edward,_ my mind whispered. Edward? Why did that name sound so familiar? It was on the tip of my tongue, yet I couldnt place it. Edward... hm. Suddenly, a light bulb went off, and my mind raced back to that summer long ago. All the time we spent together, how it seemed we were meant for each other, and how much it hurt to see him leave me, to watch him board that plane. I cant believe, I forgot him. Did he still remember me? Did he move on? Well probably. I remember texting each other on afternoons after school, barely keeping in touch. Then, when Mark came into my life, I completely forgot about Edward. I remember getting texts from him, but not really knowing who was sending them. So I just deleted them. I sighed, and shook my head. I remembered that last day, when he left, and I met him at the airport. I laughed at how he yelled from way across the other side of the room that he loved me.

I wish I remembered where he lived. I wish I remembered alot of things from that summer. But it was such a long time ago. My mom tapping my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned toward her, and saw she was close to crying. She sniffled, and handed the plane ticket to me. I sighed, and took the ticket.

"Mom... please dont cry. Dont worry, I'll come visit. I'll call you whenever I get the chance." I pulled her into a tight hug, and I felt that familiar sensation, where my nose has this tickling feeling, that tells me that I'm about to cry. I tried my best to hold back the feeling, but my eyes were already blurring. She hugged me back tightly, and I quietly cryed into her shoulder. I didnt want to leave my mom. She was my best friend, and the best mom in the world. After a moment, she loosened up on me. I pulled back, and she wiped the tears away from my cheeks. I smiled softly, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mom. I'll come visit, and I'll write and call. Bye." I told her, and she nodded her head and hugged me one last time. I pulled away, and walked away. I turned around, and saw my mom walk out. I went and sat at one of the seats, and waited for them to call my flight to board. I thought about Mark, and how I wish I didnt have to leave him. I would miss him terribly, but at least I could see him whenever I came down to visit my mom. I told Mark to not come today, that I wouldnt be able to handle saying goodbye to him. He understood, and said his goodbye yesterday afternoon by taking me out to dinner. It was the perfect goodbye gift.

"Flight to Forks, Washington now boarding." A voice announced over the intercom. I sighed and stood up and walked to where people got on the airplane. I came up to the flight attendant standing by the doors, and handed her my ticket. I climbed on, and quickly found my seat. I looked out my window, and silently said my goodbye to Pheonix. I put my seatbelt on, and smiled when the attendants walked down the aisle. finally everyone was on, and the pilot came on over the intercom, and said that we were taking off. I watched out the window as we took off from the ground. Soon the sign flashed off, meaning we could take our seatbelts off. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket, and turned it on. I went to new messages, and typed up a quick message.

_Hey, just took off. Miss you already. Bye. =[. Bella._

I pushed send and pushed the phone back into my pocket. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep.

**EPOV**

I pushed _end_ on my cell, ready to throw it across the room, hoping it would hit the wall and break. But I knew Esme would kil me if I did. So I gently set it down on my desk, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Kate and me got into a fight, again. Ugh, shes just so, irritating. Shes always looking for fight. I went to my bed and laid down. Instead, I thought about school, which would be starting tomorrow. We had a new kid also. She was coming in from Pheonix. Probably some tan, blonde, airhead, prep. Oh well. I still didnt know why she would chose to come here, Forks, the most rainest place known to man.

I rolled my eyes, and got up. Esme should be cooking dinner by now, and maybe Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero. I needed something to take my mind off the fight me and Kate just got into. I walked down the stairs, and already heard Emmet throwing a fit. Jasper was probably beating him again. I chuckled and walked into the living room. Jasper was sitting on the couch, Alice sitting on the floor between his legs. And Emmett was sitting on the floor by the armchair where Rose was sitting, flipping through a fashion magazine. Emmett was pouting, while Jasper was smiling victoriously. I rolled my eyes at the sight and sat down by Alice. She looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"Hey! Done talking to Kate?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. Her smile turned to a frown, and she patted my hand. I smiled softly at her, thanking her with my eyes. Her smile returned, and she started rambling on and on, mostly about how she cant wait for school tomorrow. But what caught my attention was when she started talking about the new girl.

"I dont know her name yet, but according to the guys who have met her so far, shes really cute. She moved here from Pheonix, to live with her dad. Shes in our grade, and thats about all I know. I cant wait to meet her! I hope she likes shopping!" after that, she lost my attention. I played Guitar Hero for a little while, after Emmett gave up. Of course I beat Jasper. They always call me the King of Guitar Hero, because I can beat anyone. But soon, supper was done, and we all went to eat.

Esme had made Porkchops today. Everyone dug in as Emmett entertained us as always. I laughed and enjoyed myself like always, and totally forgot about Kate, and the new girl, and school, just for this moment. After dinner, it was mine and Alice's turn to clean up. While she started the water, I picked up all the cups and plates and stacked them by the sink. She put a few in the water, and started cleaning them.

"You know, I when I heard about the new girl coming from Pheonix, I remembered something. Well more like someone." She said and smiled to herself. I gently elbowed her, erging her to continue.

"Well, you remember that one year, when we went there to spend the summer?" I nodded, and a few memories came back. "Well, you remember Bella? Bella Swan?" She asked, and looked up at me. I froze for a moment as all the memories came flooding back to me. The pool, the park, falling in love with her, all the time we spent together. Then I had to leave her, but we promised we'd always be friends. I remembered texting her some, but soon we lost contact. She never replied to my texts, and then came along Kate. My heart hurt a little when I thought about her again. She was my first real love. And I forgot about her. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her hair that matched her eyes, her laugh, her smell. I forgot everything, even her voice. She was so sweet, far better than Kate has ever been. But I shook my head, trying to clear my head.

"Yeah... I remember her. It's been so long since I've really thought of her though. I cant believe I forgot about her." My voice shook a little at the end. I looked over at Alice, and her eyes were sad. She just nodded.

"I know. I cant believe I forgot about her too. She was such a good friend." She just sighed and returned to the dishes. We didnt really talk much after that, and soon we finished up. I went up to my room, and made sure I had everything ready for school tomorrow. When I figured I was good, I went off and took a shower, and got ready for bed. I tried to different things, but all my mind would think about was Bella. I finally gave up trying to distract myself and just laid in bed, hoping my dreams wouldnt be about Bella.

**BPOV**

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning, at 6:00. I groaned, and reached over and turned it off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at my window. No sunshine coming through. I groaned again when I remembered where I was. Forks. I got up from my comfortable bed and grabbed my bathroom stuff, and went to take a shower before school. My first day of school at Forks High School. I let the warm water of the shower relax me, as I washed off. I stepped out of the shower and dried off, than got dressed. I decided to go with a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt, with a small black vest to go over it, and dark blue flats. I dried my hair, and straightened till it was stick straight. I did my make-up light, wanting to go with the natural look. After I was done in the bathroom, I went back to my room, grabbed my bag, purse, and pushed my cell into my pocket, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie wasnt anywhere, so I guessed he must have already left for work while I was in the bathroom.

I made me some cereal for a quick breakfast and scarfed it down, then grabbed my rain coat and headed out. Oh, did I mention that Charlie had bought me an old truck as a welcoming present. I was so excited that I didnt have to buy me a new car, and also that I wouldnt have to ride in Charlies police cruiser. Yeah, his job is Chief Police of the small town. I climbed into my cozy, dry truck and started it up. I pulled out of our driveway and headed towards the High School. It didnt take long to find the school. It was practically right down the road. I found a parking spot pretty easily. I turned the car off, and headed towards the main office to get my scedule and sign papers. The room was warm and small. There was a tiny woman behind the desk, typing away on the computer. When I came up to the desk, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new." I told her, and she smiled wider. She nodded and pulled out some papers and handed them to me. I thanked her and began to sign them. The last two papers were a map of the school and my schedule. I handed her the papers back and went back outside and headed to building 3, where my first class was. I got looks from everybody I passed, even though I kept my head down the whole time. This was going to be one long day.

**EPOV**

So, it's now lunch. I walked to the table where my family was sitting and whispering about something. But when I sat down, they all got quite, and started eating. I looked around confused.

"What?" I asked. I looked over at Alice and raised an eyebrow. She just shook her head, telling me to not worry about it, but there was something in her eyes. I just rolled my eyes and began to eat. I wonder if they've met the new girl yet. I havent. So far I havent had any classes with her. But hopefully I will so I can get to know her. I heard Emmett do a weird fake cough, which sounded like he was trying to say "Kate", and I caught on quickly. I internally groaned when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked over at her when she sat down. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"So, have you guys met the new girl? Wow, I love her sense of fashion, but geez. She already has half the male population of the school following her." She rolled her eyes, and took a bite of her apple. I sighed and shook my head. I looked over at Alice and she looked ready to murder Kate. I gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head, and continued to glare at Kate.

"Kate, have you even talked to her? I mean it's hardly fair to be calling her a skank when you havent even met her." Alice sneered. Kate looked up, and shrugged.

"What can I say? I can usually read people pretty well. And thats just what she seems." Kate told Alice, and smirked. This just seemed to make Alice angrier. She stood up and looked down at Kate.

"You know what? Your dead wrong about her. Shes a way better person than you'll ever be. And shes _definitely _not, a skank." Alice lashed out. Kate glared back at Alice and stood up then turned her glare on me.

"You should really tell your _freak_ of a sister to control her anger." Kate sneered and left. Alice moved her hand towards her food, but I grabbed it.

"Ali, no. She's not worth." I told her. She looked at me for a second, then looked back at Kate. I turned to watch her to, and noticed and tiny brunette walking towards her, but she wasnt paying attention. And before she knew what was happening, she ran into Kate and her food went all over Kates shirt. Everyone in the cafeteria erupted into laughter, even me. Kate looked so embarrased, and the brunette looked pretty sorry.

"I am so so sorry. I didnt see you-" She started but was cut off by Kate's shrieking.

"AGH! Watch where the hell your going FREAK!!" She shrieked and stomped off. Everyone continued to laugh. The girl, who I'm assuming was the new girl, looked around sheepishly. I looked over at Alice, who was still standing, looking quite smug. Then she looked over at the girl, smiled and waved her over. When she got closer, I couldnt help but think that she looked extremely familiar. She looked at each of us, smiling hugely. I watched as Alice walked around the table to the girl and pull her into a hug.

"I missed you so much, Bella." My whole world froze as I looked up at the brown eyed girl. She looked down at me, and smiled widely. Oh, My, Gosh.

I stood up and pulled her into a tight hug, breathing her in. She wrapped her tiny arms around me and pulled me closer. Bella, my Bella.

"I missed you so much Edward. I knew we'd meet again." She said as she buried her face in my neck. I kissed her head and pulled back a bit so I could look down into her big brown eyes.

"Bella, my Bella." I smiled and she smiled back instantly.

* * *

**Yay!! They finally met again! Woo. Lol. So, please review, and tell me how you liked this chapter. The next chapter will continue from this one. I'm sorry I havent updated in awhile. So hopefully this makes up for it. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll really try to update sooner. Please review!! Till the next time.**

**--The New Bella Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7:Catching up

**Disclaimer: I do not own twiligh!! I realize I havent been putting that, so there it is. Well heres the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it. I'm glad everyone like the last chapter. It was pretty funny. So please review, they mean alot to me. I want to try and break 50 reviews. I know you guys can do it! =]. So I guess theres nothing else to say,, so here we go...**

* * *

**BPOV**

Okay, so 1st period went by pretty quickly, and uneventful, which I was thankful for. But when I got to 2nd period, lets say surprised is an understatement when the one and only Alice Cullen jumped in front of me, a huge smile on her face. I was kind of freaked, because I totally forgot that the Cullen's and Hale's lived in the small town of Forks. It took a minute to recover, but when I did, I smiled down at the small pixie.

"Alice Cullen?" I asked, and she bounced up and down and nodded. She went to hug me, but the teacher came in and class started. She pulled me to where she sat, and we sat together. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind during class. I can't believe that she lives here. That means... Edward. Edward's here! I smiled hugely at the thought. But then I frowned. What if he has a girlfriend. Of course he would, I mean the boy was freaking model material. She was extremely lucky, whoever she was. But I found myself jealous that he wasnt mine anymore. I mean, I had moved on too. I found Mark, but I didnt have him anymore. I must have been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didnt hear the bell, because I felt Alice tugging gently on my arm and calling my name. I looked up at her, and smiled. I found out that we had the same 2nd, and 3rd period classes together. 3rd period flew by quickly, and Alice and I went our seprate ways.

When I got to 4th period, I found I had this class with Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend, and Rose's twin. He looked at me when I came in, and smiled. He waved me over, and we started catching up until the teacher came in. I went and sat down besides a quiet girl with straight brown hair, and glasses. She smiled at me when I sat down. I smiled back and turned my attention to the teacher. I ran through all the stuff me and Jasper talked about. Em and Rose were still together, and Edward had found a girl, Kate, but they always fought, and barely agreed on anything. Hmm, maybe I still have a chance to get him back. Finally 4th was over, and I stood up. I looked over at the girl who I sat by and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I said and held out my hand. She gently shook it and smiled.

"I'm Angela Weber. It's nice to meet you." I asked her what class she was in next, and thankfully we were in the same class. We walked to 5th in comfortable silence, Angela waving to people every now and then. Half way through 5th, I was starving. Angela invited me to sit with her at lunch, but I told her I was already going to sit by Alice. She smiled and nodded and told me maybe another time. I was really excited on my way to lunch. I really wanted to see everyone else. Especially Edward. I walked into the lunch room, and went to get my food. I was looking for Alices table, when I heard someone say Hi to me. I turned to them and smiled, and right as I turned back around, I ran into a tall girl with dark straight hair. My tray of food spilled all over her front, ruining her cute outfit. The whole room erupted into laughter.

_Oh my gosh.._ I thought. I looked at the girl who seemed to be furious. "I am so so sorry. I didnt see you-" but I was cut off by the girls screaming.

"AGH! Watch where the hell your going FREAK!!" She shrieked and stomped off. I looked around the laughing room of kids and blushed. I was sure my face was a dark red by the time I saw Alice. She looked quite smug as she looked at me and waved me over. As I got closer, I looked at everyone at the table, smiling hugely the whole time. Then Alice walked across the table to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"I missed you so much, Bella." I pulled away, and looked at Edward, who seemed frozen, and smiled widely. He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my tiny arms around his huge waist and breathed him in. He smelled so good.

"I missed you so much Edward. I knew we'd meet again." I told him sincerly as I buried my face in his neck. He kissed the top of my head, and pulled back and looked down at me. His eyes were still that vibrant emerald green.

"Bella, my Bella." he said as he smiled and I smiled back instantly. I hugged him again, and pulled away and took the vacant seat next to him. Emmett and Rose said hi to me when I sat down.

"Wow Bella, nice getting food all over Kate. That was the highlight of the day." Alice said smugly. I blushed, but then remembered something. _Kate,_ that couldn't be Edwards Kate could it. I looked over at Edward and he was glaring at Alice. Yep, that's his Kate.

"I'm so sorry. I so didnt mean to do that. I hope she wont be mad at me forever. I mean it was an accident," I stopped when I realized I was rambling. Edward put his hand on my arm, and there was that familiar shock that I used to get when he would touch me back then. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Bella, dont worry. It's okay, I'm sure she wont be mad forever." He told me, and I smiled back at him. After that, I started catching up with them, telling them about my life after they left. I told them about Mark, making sure to not make eye contact with Edward while I did. And I told them I broke it off when I left. Then they told me everything about them. Finally, the bell rang, and we all got up and went our own ways. I saw that Edward was still walking beside me when we left the lunchroom.

"Edward, what's your next class?" I asked. He told me he had biology, and I said I did too. I was so happy that I had a class with Edward. Or at least it was great until I found out Kate had the same class to. When we walked in, I saw her talking to a girl with stick straight blonde hair, and way to much make-up. I recognized her as Lauren Mallory from my 3rd period class. She looked over at us when we walked in, and nudged Kate, who looked over then. When she saw me walking in with Edward, I swear I saw steam come out of her ears. She walked over to us, and I noticed that she had changed clothes. She stopped in front of Edward, and glared.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet my friend Bella Swan. Bella this is my girlfriend Kate." He introduced us, and waited for Kate to say something. She looked over at me, and put her hands on her hips. _Uh-oh._

"Listen, _Bella,_ you ruined a 90 dollar shirt back there. I dont forgive people easily for that." She sneered, and grabbed Edwards hand, and started to pull him away, but she stopped and looked back over at me. "Oh, and _stay away_, from my boyfriend." and with that she dragged him away to where they sat. Edward looked back at me with sorry eyes, but I just turned away. I looked around, and noticed the only empty seat was next to a short girl with wavy light brown hair. I went and sat down next to her. She looked over at me and smiled small. I smiled back and pulled out my biology book. I looked back up at Edward and Kate, and it looked like they were fighting. Edward looked furious, while Kate just glared. But the teacher walked in, and they stopped. Edward still looked mad, and I could tell he wasnt going to forgive her for awhile. Maybe it will even speed up they're break-up. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking! Get ahold of your self Bella. _I looked back towards Edward, and he turned around and tryed to smile at me. He mouthed _sorry _to me, and I jus mouthed back that it was okay. He smiled at me and turned around.

**EPOV**

I sat down in my seat next to Kate, and turned to glare at her. How dare she talk to Bella like that. I mean, the food was just an accident. But then telling her to stay away from me was the last straw.

"I cant believe you said that to her! Shes my best friend. She doesnt have to stay away from me!" I whisper yelled. She turned to look at me and rolled her eyes.

"Shes your _best friend_? Edward, honey, you barely know the girl. You just met today." She told me. _Oh, if only she knew._ I thought. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"I do to know her. I've known her since 8th grade. I dated her, one summer." I confessed. She gasped, and I opened my eyes to look at her. She looked furious as she glared at me. _Great, now shes going to do everything in her power to make sure Bella stays away from me._ I internally groaned.

"You... dated _her_? Why didnt you tell me?! I have a right to know this stuff! I cant believe you!" She screeched quitely. She looked back at Bella with disgust, then turned back to me.

"Because I didnt think I had to tell you everything about my past. It was along time ago, and I forgot about it. It was just some stupid thing that happened when we visited Pheonix." I lied. I didnt want to tell her that Bella was the only girl I've ever really loved. I just didnt think that would go well with my _girlfriend. _She rolled her eyes, but dropped it because Mr. Banner walked in. He started teaching, and Kate started passing notes to Lauren. While she wasnt paying attention, I looked back at Bella. She was looking at me, and I tried to smile at her, and mouthed _sorry_ to her. She mouthed back that it was okay. I smiled at her and turned back around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, school was over for the day. I walked to my locker, and grabbed my things. I stuffed everything into my bag, and shut my locker. I was about to turn around when I felt a small soft hand on my back. I tensed, thinking it was Kate. I didnt feel like dealing with her right now. I just wanted to find Bella and the rest of the gang and leave. I shut my eyes, and breathed deeply.

"Leave me alone Kate. I dont want to talk right now." I told her. But what I heard next made my heart beat faster. It was a small giggle, and I felt them at my ear.

"Who said I was Kate?" the bell-like voice asked. I recognized it immediatly, even though its been so long since I've heard it. I smiled and turned around, and there stood Bella, with a big smile on her face, and her brown eyes dancing. I reached my hand up, and brushed back the hair in her face. She closed her eyes, and sighed at the contact. I smiled hugely, knowing I still had that same effect on her. When my hand pulled back, her eyes snapped open and she blushed.

"So... what happened between you and Kate earlier?" she asked. This time I sighed, and shook my head. _Just another fight._ I thought. Would there ever be a day when I wouldnt have a fight with Kate? Who knows.

"Just another fight. We always have them. Its like its apart of my everyday routine now." I laughed a little and grabbed her and we started walking down the hall looking for the gang. She tugged a little, trying to pull loose of my hand. I stopped and looked at her. She blushed and hung her head.

"It's just you have a girlfriend Edward. What will people think if they see you holding hands with the new girl?" She said, and I dropped her hand. _Oh,_ I didnt think of that. When my hand was in hers, I totally forgot about Kate. Just then, we heard Alices voice from down the hall, saving me. I looked up at her, and she was running towards us. Thats weird, Alice never runs. When she got to us, I noticed she looked furious.

"Ali," but I didnt get to finish because she grabbed mine and Bella's hand and drug us to a pole, where kids surrounded it. I looked over at Bella and she looked curious. Alice drug us through the crowd of kids, where we heard whispers, giggles and smirks. Finally we reached the middle, and Alice tore something from the pole, turned around, and put it in front of our faces. I grabbed it from her hands and looked it over.

_School Skank! _

_Keep an eye on your boys, or she'll take yours to._

_Beware!!_

And then there were 3 pics. Each a picture of Bella with one of us guys. The first was of me hugging her in lunch, the 2nd of her and Jasper talking in class, then the last of her and Emmett by her locker laughing. My mouth was dropped open, and I was frozen with shock. Who wouldve done this to Bella. The next thing I knew, Bella tore the paper from my hands, ripped it up and through it on the ground. When I looked up at her, her face was red, and her eyes had tears in them. Before I could say a word, she ran off, towards the girls bathroom. As I watched her run, I saw someone move in the crowd, watching her to. I looked over and saw the one and only Kate. She was smiling smugly, looking proud of herself. I knew right then that this was all her doing. I looked back at Alice, and she was glaring at Kate, but I grabbed her by the shoulder, and she looked at me.

"Bella." I told her simply, and she nodded and ran after her. I looked around the crowd of kids, who were just looking at me. I glared at them, and they all walked away cautiously. I looked back at Kate, and walked straight up to her. I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into a empty room, her struggling the whole time. When I shut the door and locked it, she jerked out of my grasp, and glared at me with her hands on her hips. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and tryed to breathe normally.

"Kate, why? Why would you do this?! I cant believe you!" I yelled. She didnt falter once. She stood her ground, trying to stare me down.

"Because that little hoe needed to be put in her place. If not, then she wouldve thought she could do anything she pleased." She stated and walked up to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Baby, please dont be mad at me. I did it so she wouldnt try to steal you away from me." She rubbed my arm, and and reached up and placed her lips on me. For just a moment I forgot what was going on, and remembered why I liked Kate in the first place. But then, it all came back to me in an instant and I pushed her off me. She looked taken aback and hurt.

"No Kate! I cant do this anymore. This was the last straw. You dont have to worry about anyone trying to steal me away from you anymore, because I'm no longer yours. We're done." I told her and watched for her reaction. Her face went blank, and her eyes started to water. She shook her head, and closed her eyes, causing the tears to fall.

"No. No! You cant do this to me! Your not the one whose supposed to end this relationship!" She screamed. She grabbed onto a table and cryed, trying to hold herself up. She looked back at me, and more tears came.

"I'm sorry Kate, but you did this to yourself. Goodbye." And with that I walked out the door and left her. Then I remembered Bella and ran to the girls bathroom. I put my ear up to the door and heard Alice talking to Bella. It didnt sound like she was crying anymore, which was good. I knocked on the door, and Alice opened it. She smiled slightly when she saw it was me and held up a finger. She went back in, and a second later she came out dragging Bella with her. When she saw me she looked down and rubbed her eyes. I put my finger under her chin, and lifted her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were flushed. I sighed, and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me, and sniffled.

"Bella, I broke up with her. After what she did. Shes not worth it." I told her. Bella looked up at me and smiled slightly at me. I brushed the hair that was sticking to her face away, and kissed her forehead. She buried her face back into my chest and hugged me tighter. We couldnt be together yet, but I would get her back soon. Because Bella was worth it, worth everything.

* * *

**Tada!! Chapter 7!! So,, what did you think? I thought it was great, and theres just more to come! Yay! So please please review!! I really want to know what everyone thought. I really want to break 50 reviews. That would be amazing, because then I would know how much you guys really love this story. And arent you all so happy he finally broke up with Kate?? But sadly, him and Bella arent together... yet! So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So untill next time!**

**--The New Bella Cullen**


End file.
